The Brave Knight
by btamamura
Summary: The land of Negidob is in danger. Stars characters from Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Hamtaro and sef-insertion.


The Brave Knight (A Self Insert, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Hamtaro Story)  
  
yamitammy  
  
I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. I do own Negidob.  
  
Twas a fine sunny day in the kingdom in the land of Negidob. Princess Tamara was out in her garden watering her special roses. As Sir Bakura walked up next to her, she said, "Ah, 'tis a fine day for these flowers to growith, isn't it, Sir Bakura?" Sir Bakura nodded. "Yes, 'tis a perfect day, fair lady." He looked at the flowers growing. "Thy flowers are exceeding in beauty day by day." "Yes, I treasure these flowers with all my heart. Their beauty doest remind me of my mother, and her love of flowers." Maxwell the messenger came scurrying over to the garden. "Fair maiden, I wish to inform you of some danger. Elder Ham, the wise wizard was reading his legends and discovered that today be the day of evil befalling this fair kingdom," he stated. "That be terrible news. Messenger Maxwell, Sir Bakura, please go and summon the rest of my chivalrous knights!" Princess Tamara ordered. "Yes, my princess," Sir Bakura and Messenger Maxwell said as they bowed and then left the princess. Princess Tamara left for her throne room.  
  
The knights -Sir Bakura, Sir Yugi, Lady Tea, Sir Joey, Sir Tristan, Sir Yami Yugi, Lady Mai, Sir Ash, Lady Misty, Sir Brock, Sir Todd, Sir Richie and Lady Duplica were waiting in the throne room. Elder Ham, the wise one was waiting in the room as well. Princess Tamara was seated in her throne. "Elder Ham, what be the news of our terrible situation?" "I am afraid that things are worse than we all believe. The legend states that evil will befall the kingdom in the land of Negidob. The skies over the land shalt darken and no plants shalt survive." "Who beist the cause of this situation?" Princess Tamara queried. "I'm afraid it's caused by an evil wizard. I'm afraid he is even more evil than the evil Ham Wizard, Jafar and Babidi combined!" Elder Ham replied. "Um, Elder Ham, who in the world is this Jafar?" Lady Misty asked. "And who is this Babidi thou speakest of?" Sir Tristan questioned. "Oops, wrong script. Now, where did I put it? Oh, here it is! Sorry about that, my lady," Elder Ham said, blushing slightly. "Thou art forgiven. Now please, who beith the one who shalt cause this darkness?" Princess Tamara said. "Nobody, but the evil wizard of the past. He was my rival when we were apprentices to the great wizard Merlin. Not many know his identity, but luckily, a hero from a foreign land shalt come and protect us. He shall wield a special tool to assist him," Elder Ham replied.  
  
While the kingdom was in chaos, a young man was wandering through the forest. "I hope I'm not too far from a village, or even just a cottage. I must rest somewhere soon, or I shalt collapse," he said to himself. Not long after he finished his sentence, he fell to his knees, and then he was lying on the ground. "I can't go on." A small group of villagers noticed the young man lying on the path. They scurried over to him, to see if he was all right. The young man opened his eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" "Thou art in the land of Negidob," one of the villagers replied. "My name is Sandy. Who art thou?" The young man smiled. "I be Tracey, a squire hoping to one day be a knight." "I'm Pashmina. Thou say thee wish to be a knight?" "More than anything!" Tracey replied. "Maybe thou art the hero our kingdom is searching for," the third one stated. "Who art thou, beautiful one?" Tracey asked. "I be Bijou. And this is Penelope." "Ookyoo!" Penelope stated. Another villager who looked like Sandy scurried over to the group. "Princess Tamara wishes to make an announcement about the trouble that shalt befall this fair land!" "We'd better make haste and hear what our princess has to say. Tracey, art thou coming?" Sandy asked. "Yes, maybe I could help your kingdom," Tracey replied as he slowly stood and ran after the villagers.  
  
Tracey and all of the villagers were standing in front of the balcony on the castle. Princess Tamara, accompanied by her chivalrous knights, Maxwell and Elder Ham, stepped forward and made her announcement. "This land be in great danger. Please heed my advice. When the skies darken, stay indoors and protect whatever plants you have. Every plant will perish when the skies art at their darkest, an evil wizard shalt appear and the land shalt be destroyed. However, we will be saved if the hero of legend shalt come and defeat the wizard. And if our hero succeeds, he shalt have my hand in marriage." The knights looked up into the sky. "Look, the skies art beginning to darken!" Lady Tea exclaimed. "Tis worse than the power of the castle of dark illusions!" Sir Yami Yugi exclaimed. "My people, take shelter!" Princess Tamara shouted.  
  
"Tracey, this is thy perfect opportunity!" Bijou exclaimed, "Thou might be the hero!" "But, I'm not a knight, I can't be the hero. Oh well, maybe next time." Tracey started to walk away. "Another one of my dreams crushed. First, my dreams of having a happy family and now my dream of becoming a knight." "Tracey, thy can't give up! This is thy perfect chance! Thou must at least try!" Pashmina shouted. One of the items around Tracey's waist started to shake. A Marill popped out. "The maiden be right, Tracey. Thou might be the hero of legend," she stated. Tracey brightened and faced the castle. "Thou art right! If I wish to be a knight, I must at least try to save the kingdom!" "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope stated. "Okay! I'll combat that evil wizard and become a chivalrous knight," Tracey stated. "Come along, my friends, let us go to the palace!" The group made their way to the palace.  
  
In the palace, Princess Tamara was in an extremely distraught state. "My special garden shalt be ruined! I grew that in memory of my mother!" she wailed. "Please don't cry, princess. Our hero shalt be here soon, I'm sure of it," Lady Duplica assured. Sir Joey entered the room. "I'm afraid that the skies be nearly at their darkest, fair maiden," he sighed. "The land is in peril." "I wish that the hero of legend would appear," she moaned. No sooner had Princess Tamara said that, then Tracey appeared at the entrance to the throne room. "Fear not, fair princess. I, Tracey, shalt protect thy kingdom and the beauteous land that surrounds it." "Please come forward, Tracey. Art thou the one who is the hero of legend?" Princess Tamara asked. "I wish I knew, princess. But, surely, a squire such as myself shalt be able to help your brave knights," Tracey stated. "If thou aren't a knight, then thou must be the evil wizard! Brave knights, take him to the dungeon!" Elder Ham ordered.  
  
Tracey sat in the dungeon. "I know I'm not the evil wizard. Oh, why must I be the one sent to the dungeons?" He buried his face in his hands and wept. "Why must my dreams always be crushed? Can't at least one come true?" "Psst, Tracey," a voice whispered. Tracey looked up. "Who art there? Where art thou?" "Tracey, over here," another voice whispered. "Bijou! Pashmina! Sandy! Penelope! Marill! I'm so glad that thou art here! Hast thou come to free me?" Tracey asked. "Oui that be why we art here. Tracey, thou must be the hero. Once we let thee out of here, thou must go and face the evil wizard!" Bijou stated. "Hast thou been crying?" Marill asked. "Yes, I have. I just wish that all of my dreams weren't crushed like one of my most special dreams-to live with a happy family," Tracey explained as he wiped away his tears. "Ookyoo?" Penelope asked. "I think that...yeah! That sleeping guard over there has the key to this dungeon. Thou must try to get it without waking him up," Tracey said. "Allow me," Sandy said. She twirled her ribbon and latched the keys with the end of it. She opened the door. "Now, thou must go and face the evil wizard!" "But, I'm not a knight. They might throw me into this dungeon again," Tracey said. "The hero of legend isn't a knight, but someone with the courage of a knight," the guard said in his sleep. "If that's the case, then I must be the hero of legend! Okay, I'll do it!" Tracey stated determinedly.  
  
Princess Tamara and her court had noticed that the skies were at their darkest. "Oh no, we art doomed," Princess Tamara whispered. "Princess Tamara! Look up there! In the sky!" Joker Howdy exclaimed. Princess Tamara looked up at where Joker Howdy had pointed. She noticed a figure, which looked almost human. "Is he the evil wizard?" Elder Ham nodded. "Yes, he is fair maiden." Sir Brock seemed shocked. "Princess, the wizard doest seem strangely familiar!" "I believe you're right, Sir Brock! He looks almost like Sir Bakura!" Princess Tamara responded. "I be the evil wizard, Yami Bakura! And now, I shalt destroy this land!" the wizard said. "Elder Ham, thou hast done it again," Messenger Maxwell sighed. "Thou must've sent the hero to the dungeon." "Oops!" Elder Ham blushed, redder this time. "Our fair land shalt be destroyed, where be our hero? If he doesn't show, our land will be zero," Poet Jingle said, fearfully. "That's right, nobody can stop me now!" Yami Bakura stated an evil grin on his face. "Not so fast, evil wizard! We shalt stop thee! Chivalrous knights, raise your swords and charge!" Princess Tamara ordered. The knights charged at Yami Bakura, swords drawn. Yami Bakura laughed. He formed a ball of dark energy, which he aimed at the knights. The knights were blown backwards. "Art thou okay?" Princess Tamara asked. "He be too strong for us," Sir Yugi explained. "But maybe not for me!" Tracey said as he ran over to them. "Tracey, thou maybe our only hope. Please, thou must defeat the wizard, or Negidob shalt be destroyed!" Princess Tamara shouted. "I shalt return thine land to normal, Princess Tamara!" Tracey said. He charged at Yami Bakura. "Tracey! Thou needest a sword to defeat Yami Bakura!" Sir Bakura shouted. Tracey took a pencil out of his pocket. He removed a sketchbook from his backpack. "Is he going to sketch the wizard?" Lady Misty asked in confusion. Tracey drew something in his sketchbook. Then he shouted, "Powers of the Earth! Grant me this sword!" As he shouted those words, the sword that he drew in his sketchbook appeared in front of him. "The sketchbook must be that special item. Tracey is the hero!" Elder Ham exclaimed. "I had a feeling he was," Sandy stated to her friends. "Thou art in trouble now! Powers of the heavens! Grant this sword power to protect Negidob!" Tracey shouted. His sword started to glow brighter. He slashed at Yami Bakura, causing him to be destroyed. The sword vanished soon after, and Tracey fell to the ground. "Oh no! Tracey! Art thou all right?!" Sandy, Pashmina and Bijou shouted as they ran over to him. Princess Tamara ran over to Tracey as well. "Please be okay, Tracey," she whispered. Everybody else ran over to Tracey as well. "Is he breathing?" Sir Bakura asked. "Oui, he's alive. I guess the battle was too much for him," Bijou stated. Tracey opened his eyes. "I did it." "Thou hast saved my kingdom. Tracey, before thee announced that thou art a squire. From this day forth, thou art a knight. I dub thee, Sir Tracey!" Princess Tamara stated. "Welcome to the kingdom, Sir Tracey," Sir Yugi smiled. "My dream hast come true. I wish to thank my friends Bijou, Sandy, Pashmina, Penelope and Marill for helping me gain the courage to get in there and persevere until my dream came true." "Thou art welcome," Pashmina said as she smiled. "And thou art welcome to stay in this kingdom and be a part of my court for bringing our hero to us," Princess Tamara said. "Thank-you, Princess Tamara," Sandy said. "Also, I made a promise and I shalt keep it. Sir Tracey, you art able to have my hand in marriage," Princess Tamara stated. "I'd be honored to, fair maiden," Sir Tracey said as he bowed and kissed Princess Tamara's hand.  
  
Months had passed and Sir Tracey and Princess Tamara were wed. The kingdom in the land of Negidob was peaceful once again. The End 


End file.
